This invention relates to shoes to be used for animals, e.g., horses.
Plastic horseshoes are used on a horse as a lightweight means of reducing the shock to the horse's feet and legs that is generated when the horse's hoof and the horseshoe strike the ground. Means are employed to minimize the general tendency of plastic horseshoes to slip on the surface of the ground.